


Conflict

by rose_malmaison



Series: Promise [43]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Illness, Kid - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_malmaison/pseuds/rose_malmaison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony, clearly on edge, was holding a small container in Tim's face. "You want to tell me about these?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conflict

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ncis-drabble Challenge 286. Conflict

**Conflict**

Gibbs walked in the door to find Tony confronting Tim, with Abby watching them attentively. What the hell was going on?

Tony, clearly on edge, was holding a small container in Tim's face. "You want to tell me about these?"

Tim went pale. "Oh. I thought you threw them out."

"Oh my God, you _did_ know," Tony cried. "I can't believe this!"

Abby raised a hand to her mouth. "Oh, _Tim_."

"I swear to you I would never do anything so…"

"The word you're searching for is _underhanded_ ," Tony ground out.

Tim said desperately, "Look Tony, you remember those products I brought back from the herbal medicine workshop? The massage lotion?"

Tony said sharply, "You _always_ read the ingredients."

"Normally, but you were so eager to try out the lotion that you, uh…" Tim glanced at Abby and then back at Tony. "You distracted me."

"What, this is somehow my fault?"

"No, I'm just saying…You put everything away and I didn't think about any of it again until I ran into Dr. Chu a few weeks later, and he asked me how the 'Fertile Garden' supplement had worked out for us. I _swear_ I had no idea, Tony, and by then you'd been taking them for a while with no apparent effect."

Tony shouted, "I took them for a whole month while you _fucked_ me! You didn't even wear a condom!"

"I went to throw the pills out but I couldn’t find them."

"I thought they were the reason I was feeling off," Tony said, pressing a hand to his belly. "I tossed them under the sink. They ended up in my travel bag and…" Tony's speech failed him. Tim reached for Tony's hand but he jerked away. "You _knew_ that those pills were guaranteed to get me pregnant, Tim. You knew yet you never _told_ me?"

"You seemed fine."

" _Fine_? You should have told me the minute you found out! Why? I could have..." Tony turned away, closing his eyes, but Tim took hold of his arm, forcing Tony to face him.

"You could have _what_?"

"Well, for starters I could have confirmed if I was pregnant. They might've discovered the lung tumor earlier." Tony stood there, visibly upset.

Abby started to go to Tony's defense but Gibbs drew her away. "Not now, Abs."

Tony continued, "I don't _know_ what I would've done, Tim, but the point is that I was never given any choice! You took that away from me!"

"But everything's good now, Tony, right? We're having a baby and–"

Tony erupted, shoving Tim hard against the wall. "I went through _hell_ thinking I was going to lose this baby, and going through surgery at the same time, and…fuck _you_ , Tim!"

"Please, Tony, understand–"

Gibbs watched with growing concern as Tony's breathing became more labored by the minute.

"No, I don't understand. How could you _deceive_ me?"

"I know you're upset but I love you so much."

"I don't believe you."

"Tony," Tim admonished.

" _No_. Just…go."

<•> <•> <•>  
 


End file.
